The Making Of A Legend book 1
by Reader Of Fate
Summary: After Arriving At Prof.Oaks Lab Late and Receiving No Pokemon Ash Save And Heals A Wonded Mew. As A Thankyou He Receives A Mew Egg And Begins His Journey To Be A Pokemon Master And Top Coordinator The Meets New People And Pokemon (AshxHarem) (Smart Ash) (Aura Ash)
1. The Rescue & The Blessing

The Making Of a Legend (Reader Of Fate)

This In My 1st FanFic Adopted From BlackLatios562

Allso i will Do this in a Time Format

Poll In My Page For Ashes 1st pokemon

Disclaimer

I, Reader Of Fate, Do Not Own Pokemon And Its Characters (I wish I Did But I Don't).

Key

"HumanTalk"

'PokeSpeech'

'Thoughts'

(Psychic Speech)

[Aura Speech]

{A\N}

Chapter 1: The Rescue

Day 1 Part 1

3rd Person View

*Ring Ring Ring Ring*

Ash Groggily Hits His Pidgey Style Alarm Clock, Accidently Knocking It Onto The Floor And Breaking It.

"Ash Dear, What Was That? You Need To Get Up, You're Late To See Prof. Oak" Delia, Ash's Mum, Shouts Up the Stairs.

Ash Looks At His Now Broken Clock "Aghh! Im Late! Gotta Hurry!" Ash Speedily Gets Dressed and Runs to Oaks Lab.

"Ahh There You Are Ash! You're Late And Im Out Of Pokemon. You Will Have To Wait Until Next Year... But Here Is Your Pokedex And Pokeballs" Oak Says, Handing The Boy The 5 Balls. "Here Take This Too" He Gives Ash A Completely Red Pokeball And Explaines.

Ash Point Of View

"Professor, What Is That Pokeball I've Never Seen It Before?"

"Ash, Me'Boy, That Is A Cherish Ball It Increases The Friendship Of The Pokemon When Caught" Prof. Oak Explains.

'That's A Really Good Pokeball'

"Thank You Prof. Oak!" He Leave the lab and Heads Towards Pallet Forest

'How Am I Going To Tell Mum I Don't Have A Pokemon?'.

Suddenly Alerted To A Pokemon In Distress, 'Meww...Meww' The Pokemon Cries Weakly.

'It Looks Badly Wounded And It's Burned Too, It's Not Going To Survive Without Help..'

Ash Picks Up The Pokemon, Only To Be Ambushed By A Pack Of Houndoom. Ash Is Grazed By A Nightslash, Running For His Life, Dodging Nightshashes and Flamethrowers, Ash Makes It Out Of The Forest And To His House. He Runs Upstairs, Placing The Unknown Pokemon On His Bed. He Goes To His Mothers Room, Finds Her Old Traveling Pack And 'Borrows' A Full Restore. Ash Sprays It On The Unknown Pokemon, And Covers The Wounds Of The Cat-Like Pokemon In Bandages.

With the Pokemon Now Sleeping and Recovering Its Strength, He Heads Downstairs To Call His Mom.

*Ring Ring, Phone-call Phone-call, Ring Ring*

[Hello Dear, Why Are you Ringing From Home? I Thought You Would Have Left By Now?] Delia

[Yes. I Would Have Mom But Prof. Oak Had No Pokemon Left. He Said I Have To Wait 'Till Next Year. Can You come home Urgently, I Need Some Help Back Home. I Saved A Pokemon From The Forest, It is Badly Burnt and Injured By A Pack Of Houndoom.]

[I'll Just Finish Up Here And I'll Be Back To Take You And The Pokemon To The Pokecentre.]

...I Haven't Started My Journey Yet And I Already Need To Stay At The Pokecentre Infirmary...Damn It.

(Time Skip 10Min)

3rd Person POV

"Ash Dear, I'm Home"

"In Here Mum!" Ash Exclaims, As Deila Looks At Ash And Makes A 'Tutting' Noise.

"Ash Honey, You've Got To Be More Careful! Those Injuries Could Be Much Worse! Anyway, What Are The Rangers Doing? There Should Not Be Houndoom In Kanto, And As For That Pokemon You Saved, Let's See It.

Ash Takes His Mum Up-Stairs. As Delia Looks At The Pokemon, She Faints.

*MMMMeeeeww*...*Thud*.

"MUM!" Ash Runs To His Mom And Tries To Wake Her Up.

Ash POV

"MUM!" Ash Runs To His Table And Grabs The Smelling Salts Too Wake His Mum Up

"Ash Honey, Why Is The Legendry 'Mew' In Your Room?"

"What, Mew, This Cat-Like Pokemon Is A Legendary?"

Mew, Awoken By the Thud Of Delia Fainting, Is Startled And Confused, And Begins To Charge A Hyper Beam.

'Well This Could Be Bad, I Need To Calm Mew Down' Ash Thinks And Begins To Panic.

'Mew Settle Down No-One Here Will Hurt You, Please Calm Down!'. His Thoughts Are Frantic.

Mews POV

'...Where Am I? The Last Thing I Remember Is Being Chased By Those Hondoom... Then Some Human Picking Me Up... Then I Wake Up Here...'

'Could This Be The Human That Saved Me?'

*Mew Reads The Humans' Recent Memory To See What Happened.*

She Saw Ash Running For His Very Life, All The Time Not Letting Go Of Her. She Sees Hin Dodging Flamethrowes, Nightslashes, Even His Close Encounters. Finally, His Treatment, The Expensive Item. Then She Remembers How Silly She Had Been To Fly Into A Pack Of Houndoom, And Get Hurt So Badly. Then She Noticed The Boys Memory Of Getting A Starter... Or Lack Of One In This Case.

Sensing His Love And Kindness Towards Pokemon, She Makes A Choice that She Swore She Would Never Make. She Decides To Leave A Baby Mew, Her own Daughter In The Care Of This Boy.

3rd Person POV

Mew Appears To Ponder, Then She Cancels The Hyperbeam And Floats Towards The Boy.

(Hello Huma...Ash You Have Saved Me From A Nasty End, So I Leave You With One Of My Own. Take Good Care Of Her 'Till We Meet Again). Mew Sets The Pink Egg Down And Teleports Away.

Delia POV

"Well! I'll Be! I Never Thought My Son Would Save A Legendary And Gain Her Blessing! And One Of The Legendary Child! You Best Take The Best Care Of That Mew Child! Being Entrusted With A Legendary As A Big Responsibility And Privilege. From My Travel Experience That Egg Will Hatch In A Few Weeks."

Thats It For This Chapter. Please Read And Review, No Flaming, Constructive Criticism Welcome And Big Thanks To BlackLatios562 For Allowing Me To Use His Story As A Base.


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

Disclaimer I Do Not Own Pokémon And Never Will

I Have Dysgraphia A Problem With Writing And I Capitalise Every/Most Words

Chapter 2 A Journey Starts

1 Week Later

Ash Was In The Kitchen Doing The Washing Up. When He Turned Round He  
Noticed Mews Egg Start To Glow And Crack. As The Small Pink Cat  
Legendry Hatched, It Turned To Ash and Said "Daddy?".  
"Yes Lil' Mew I'm Your Daddy" Ash Replied Dryly.

Ash Decided To Start His Journey 1 Month Later As It Would Give Mew A| Chance To  
Grow. He Decided This Was The Best Course Of Action Because He Needed To Prepare to Look After The Little Hatchling On The Journey. During This Time Mew Would Spend At Least Half A Day In Prof. Oaks Corral Nursery. To Do This, She [Mew] Disguised Herself As A Pichu To Not Alarm The Professor And Local Bad Guys. Prof. Oak Had Improved His Security Since The Attacks On the Nursery By Team Rocket.

1 Month Later

Ash Was Getting Ready To Leave.

"Mew, I'm Going To Have To Put You In A Pokeball To Stop Other Trainers from Capturing You" He Said, Finding A Pokeball From His Bag. Mew Seemed To Understand This And When Ash Activated The Normal Pokeball, The Mew Went In. The Ball Pinged Instantly, Showing That Mew Did Not Resist the Capture.

#Would You Like To Nickname 'Mew'# A Mechanical Voice Said. Ash Pulled Out His Pokedex And Looked At Mew. Mew Nodded.

"How About Kitty?" Ash Suggested, Receiving A Slap In Response From Mew's Tail.

"Wow, That Bad? How About Cher?" Another Slap. Ash Thought for A Second And Then Suggested 'Koneko'. This Time, Ash Received No Slap.

"Well, I Guess You Like That One, Eh…..Koneko?"

Ash Returns Koneko To Her Pokeball. He Scans the Pokeball And A Familiar Mechanical Voice Says:

 _#Pokémon #151 Mew. This Pokémon Is Female. This Pokémon's Current Level Is 16. The Nature Of This Pokémon Is Energetic, It Enjoys To Play And Have Fun. This Pokémon's Ability Is To Synchronise. It Has The Hidden Ability 'Psychic Force'. This Allows Mew To Change Any 'Normal' Type Attack Into 'Psychic' Type Attacks. Mew [Koneko] Currently Knows The Following Moves:_ **Confusion [Psychic], Thundershock [Electric], Thunder Wave [Electric], Miracle eye [Psychic], Baby Doll Eyes [Fairy]** _And Has The Egg Move:_ **Psyshock [Psychic].**

At This Moment, At Oaks Lab…

At Oaks Lab His Computer Sprang To Life.

#Trainer 23371 Ash Ketchum Of Pallet Town Has Captured A Pokémon. This  
Pokémon Has Been Registered As This Trainers Starter. Would You Like To  
Check The Pokémon Chaptered?#

Oak Clicks The 'Yes' Button.

# Pokémon #151 Mew # This Shocked Professor Oak And He Fainted, From A Near Heart Attack, Surely This Couldn't Be True?

***************************************************************************

"Ok Mew Your Name From Now On Is Koneko. You Know This Means Lucky  
Small Cat Right?" Mew Just Nodded.

" Ok Koneko, Lets Go"

As Delia Lets Ash Go From Their Goodbye Hug, She Says A Line She Will  
Become Known For Saying Each Time Ash Leaves on a New Journey.

"DONT FORGET TO CHANGE YOU UNDERWEAR" Delia Shouted To Her Son.

TimeSkip Route 1

Ash Lets Mew Ride on his Shoulder In Her Pichu Form As They Reach The  
Half Way Point Of Route 1. They Hear The Weak Cry Of A Pokémon And  
Several Spearows. Ash And Mew Race To The Pokémon's Aid, Its Cries Are  
Getting Weaker And Weaker. Fearing He Won't Make It In Time, He Returns  
Mew To Her Pokeball And Runs At Top Speed. As He Turns A Corner, He See A Ralts  
With Blue Hair And A Yellow Spike Being Ruthlessly Pecked By Spearows.

Ash Releases Mew [Koneko]

"Battle Stance!" He Commands. "Koneko Use Confusion On The Spearow To Drive Them Away".  
As The Spearow Leaves, One Of Them Lets Out A Loud Cry /Seeeeearrrrooww/.  
Suddenly A Flock Of Spearow Appear.  
Ash, Without A Moments Notice, Returns Koneko And Grabs Ralts.  
He Runs For His Life And As He Is Running He's Talking To The Ralts  
Through Telepathy.

"How Are You?" Ralts Asks.  
"I'm Ash Ketchum And I'm Here To Save You". Ash Replies.  
"Thank you" Ralts replies With A Blush.  
"I'll Take You To The Pokecenter, Then You Can Go Back To Route 1 Or Come  
With Me On My Journey" Ash Says  
"Ok" Ash Is Running Out Of Time, Ralts Is Slipping In And Out Of Consciousness.  
"We're All Most There!" Ash Starts To Lose Speed, Not Knowing If He  
Can Make It. He Turns To The Spearow And Shouts

"SPEAROW IM ASH KECHUM AND IM GONNA BE THE WORLDS BEST POKEMON MASTER! YOU WILL NOT HARM MY FRIENDS COME AND GET ME!"  
As The Spearow Start Dive At Ash, Koneko's Pokeball Bursts Open.  
"YOU WILL NOT HURT MY DADDY!" She Shouts, As She Unleashes A Very Powerful Psystrike Attack, Knocking Out All The Spearow.  
Ash is Astonished By Koneko's Bravery And Strength.

"Did You See That Daddy?" Koneko Says, Feebly Before Collapsing. At This Moment, Ash Sees A Golden Pokémon Flying Over A Rainbow.  
Ash Returns Her To Her Pokeball And Runs The Rest Of The Way To  
Viridian City, Only To Be Stopped By Officer Jenny.

"Hey! You! Stop Ash!" She Calls Out. "Show Me Your ID"  
Ash Turns To Officer Jenny And Fishes Out His Pokedex.

"Here You Go!"

After Pressing Some Buttons The Pokedex Says:

#I'm Dexter, A Pokedex Programmed By Professor Oak For Trainer Ash Kechum. If  
Lost I Cannot Be Replaced. Ash Currently Has One Pokémon and Is Carrying  
A Wild Pokémon Under Pokémon Privation Clause 5 Which States That If A Trainer Comes  
Across A Severely Injured Wild Pokémon, Said Trainer May Take Said  
Pokémon To The Nearest Pokecenter For Healing. The Trainer Then Must Return  
The Pokémon To The Area Where It Was Found, Unless That Pokémon Decides  
To Travel With The Trainer.#

Officer Jenny Tell Ash To Get In The Side Car Attached To Her Bike.

"I'll Get You To The Pokémon Center In No Time Flat!" She Speeds Off, Reaching  
The Center In No Time. She Skids In To The Center Screaming,

"This Is A Pokémon Emergency!"

Nurse Joy Takes The Ralts & Koneko(Pichu.)

"Ash! How Could You Let Yo-!" Nurse Joy Starts, In A Stern Voice.  
As She About Scold Ash, Officer Jenny Steps In And The Record Straight. Both Pokémon Are Taken In To The Emergency Room, And Ash Sits  
There, Beating Him Self Up About Not Being About To Protect The Pokémon. He Decides To Call His Mum Whilst He Waits.

At Ashs Home

*Ring Ring Phonecall Ring Ring Ring...*  
"Hello" Delia Says  
"Hello Mom" Ash Replys  
"Ash Where Are You?"  
"Im In Viridian City Pokecenter" Ash Is Almost Crying.  
"Wow Ash It Took Me 3 Days To Reach There. You Ok Son? You Look Upset!"  
Then Ash Brakes Down. "No Mum I'm Not Alright I Saved A Badly Hurt  
Pokémon But Koneko Got Badly Hurt And Is In The ECU, In The Process I  
Feel Like A Terrible Trainer & Dad I Don't Deserve To Be A Trainer!" Ash  
Gasps, Crying Hard.

"ASHTON SATOSHI KETCHUM I NEVER WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT AGAIN. YOU ARE NOT A BAD TRAINER OR FATHER, YOU LOOK OUT FOR YOUR POKEMON WITH THE LOVE AND CARE THAT NO ONE ELSE I KNOW EVER HAS. YOU HERE ME?! THE POKEMON YOU SAVE AND KONEKO WILL PULL THROUGH YOU WILL SEE". Delia Scolds Caringly.

"Ok Mum Thank You, I Need That. I love You"

"I Love You Too Ash" Ash Ends The Call.

Ash Decides his next Call Would Be Professor Oak, Because He Wanted To Tell The Prof. About What He Saw.

"Hello Professor!"

"Ah, Ash, Why Are You Calling?"

"To Let You Know Professor That I Am At Veridian City, And That I Saw A Strange Golden Pokémon Fly Over A Rainbow!"

"That Can't Be Ash, Trainers Have Searched Their Whole Lives For This Pokémon And Have Never Seen It"

"What Do You Mean Professor?"

"I Mean Ash-y Boy That The Pokémon You Saw Was A Legendary, That Goes By The Name Of Ho-oh. When Someone Sees This Pokémon In The Sky, It Means Their Journey Will Be Prosperous."

"It's True Professor! I Even Got A Picture Of It On The Pokedex!"

"Well Then Me-Boy, Put It In The Shot And Show Me" Professor Oak Looks At The Picture And Is Stunned. Suddenly The Doorbell Rang In Professor Oaks Lab, His Pizza Had Arrived! Then he Hears Professor Oak Say 'Mmmmmmm, Spinach, Anchovies And Pineapple! The Call Ends With A *Beep Beep Beep*. Nurse Joy Appears And Tells Ash That His Pichu [Mew] And The Wild Ralts Will Be Fine After A Good Nights Rest.

There's The 2nd Chapter Please R/R No Flaming Reader Of Fate Has Left  
The Building


	3. Veridian City Crisis

Chapter 3 Viridian City Crisis

The Next Day.

Ash Was Woken Up By His Pokegear Ringing.

"Hello, Who Is It?" Ash Answered, Groggily.

"This Is Nurse Joy. Your Pichu And The Ralts Are Awake If You Want To  
Come Down And See Them" Nurse Joy Says

Ash Gets Dressed And Heads Down Stairs To See Koneko And Ralts.

Ash Goes And Sees Koneko First.

As We Walks In The Door, He Is Hit By A Pink Bullet And Is Hugged By  
Mew.

"Daddy I've Missed You!" She Says.

She Quickly Used Transform As Nurse Joy Opened The Door And Told  
Ash That She Was Free To Leave The ERR And She Apologised For The  
Misunderstanding Yesterday.

Ash Then Went To Ralts' Room To See A Fully Healed Ralts. He Explained To The Ralts That It Had Two Choices.  
1\. He Can Take It Back To Route 1.  
Or  
2\. She Can Travel With Him As Part Of His Team And Family.

Ralts Took All Of 5 Minutes To Decide To Travel With Ash Stating That She  
Did Not Want to Go Back To Route 1 Because She Was Worried She Would Be  
Attacked Again. Ash Decided To Capture The Ralts In The Cherish Ball That He Got From  
Professor Oak. He Released The Ralts Immediately To Ask If She Would Like A Nickname. The Ralts Nodded And Suggested 'Lily'. Ash Liked This Name And Registered It In The Pokedex As The Device Scanned The Ralts.

# _Pokedex #290 Ralts: The Feeling Pokémon.  
It Is Highly Attuned To The Emotions Of People And Pokémon. It Hides  
If It Senses Hostility. This Pokémon Is Female, Limiting Its Evolutionary Line To Gardevoir.  
This Pokémon Is Not The Same Colour As Most Of Its Species. This  
Suggests That It Is A Shiny._ _This Pokémon Has A Loving Nature. This Means It Will Gain Extra Experience In Battles. This Pokémon Has Pokerus Witch Will Cause Fast Growth. This Pokemon Is Level 10 And Knows:_ **Confusion (Psychic)** , **Hypnosis (Psychic),** **Dream Eater(Psychic)** , **Shadow Ball(Dark)** , **Double Team(Normal)** _This Pokemon Has Learnt Hypnosis Dream Eater And Shadow Ball Early. This Is A Rare Side Effect Of Pokerus#_

Ash Was Stunned And Shocked At The Moves That Ralts Had Learned.

Suddenly An Alarm Went Off With An Announcement.  
##Pokémon Thieves Are Approaching The Pokecenter##  
There Was A Loud Shattering Sound Come From The Front Desk.

"Prepare For Trouble." Said Jessie  
"Make It Double." James Responded  
"To Protect The World From Devastation!"  
"To Unite All Peoples Within Our Nation!"  
"To Denounce The Evils Of Truth And Love!"  
"To Extend Our Reach To The Stars Above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket Stealing Pokeballs At The Speed Of Light!"  
"Surrender Now Or Prepare To Fight, Fight, Fight!"  
"Meowth, That's Right!" Mewoth Chimed In. "And Were Here For This Centre's Pokémon"

Nurse Joy Called To Ash To Hurry To The Room Where The Injured Pokémon Were So They Could Transport The Pokémon to Her Sister In Pewter City.

"I'll Hold Them Off For As Long As I Can!" Ash Shouts Bravely  
"Who Are You?!" Ash Taunts.

*Team Rocket Anime Falls*

"Did You Even Listen To The Motto Kid" Said James

"Nope Not Really" Ash Replied

"That Dose It Kid You Asked For It Go! Ekans" Shouted Jessie

"Show This Kid!" Shouted James As He Released His Koffing.

"Go Koneko, Lily" Said Ash.

"Ekans! Use Bite on Ralts!" Jessie Ordered

"Koffing, Use Smog On Pichu" James Ordered

"Koneko, Lily! Dodge And Use Double Team!" Ash Urged.

Koneko Used Thundershock And Lily Used Confusion. This Sent Ekans And Koffing Into Jessie And James. As A Result Of This, Koffing's 'Explosion' Move Was Triggered, Resulting In Team Rocket Being Blasted Far Into The Sky.

"Team Rocket Are Blasting Off Agaaaaaaain" They Said.

Hearing An Explosion, And Fearing The Worst, Nurse Joy Rushes In With A Pokeball, Ready To Join Ash And Help Him. She Stops Dead In Her Tracks.

"Where Are Team Rocket?" Nurse Joy Asks, Confused.

"They Sort Of Got Blasted Off By An Explosion From Their Own Pokémon" Ash Replied, Sheepishly.

"You Beat Them" Nurse Joy Stated

"I Guess I Did"

The Nurse Joy Handed Ash A Box And A Red & Black Card, That Ash  
Recognised As a Contest Pass. He Opened The Box Which Contained A  
Neckless And A Pink Bracelet, Both Had Rainbow A Coloured Stones. Nurse Joy Asked Ash To Bring His Ralts Out. She Attaches The Bracelet To His Ralts.

Nurse Joy Told Ash That The Stone Attached To The Neckless Was A Key  
Stone And His Ralts Was Now Was A Mega Stone, Called A Gardeviorite. She Proceeded To Tell Ash How Mega Evolution Worked As Much As She Knows.

"How Did You Get Hold Of This? They Must Be Really Rare" Ash Said.

"Well Ash, Before I Worked At The Pokecenter, I Used To Compete In Competitions And Was Once Crowned 'Jessie Joy, Kanto Princess" Nurse Joy Responded, Matter Of Factly.

Ash Was Shoked That He Had Meet One Of His Idols In The Fleash The  
Other Being Lance.

He Thanked Nurse Joy And Headed Towards Veridian Forest.

That's It For Chapter 3 Reader Of Fate ... *Flips Open A Communicator*  
Beam Me Up Scotty! ... I Do Not Own Star Trek. L


	4. Ash's Past

Ash's Past

Ash is in the Pokecenter in Pewter City getting ready for tomorrows trip through . As he sits, his thoughts wonder to his first crushes, then he wonders how May and Domino are. The last time he heard from them was 6 weeks before his 10th birthday. May was recovering from a Pokémon attack by Team Rocket and  
Domino was still missing after she was kidnapped 2 years ago.

As Ash starts to drop off into a slumber, he thinks back to his summer camp with May and Domino, and the event that made Ash hate Gary Oak.

-5 Years Earlier-

"What's the matter Ashy-boy, afraid of the big bad beedrill" Gary taunted.

"Go Away Gary!" Ash Screamed "You know I'm afraid of beedrill because of what happend to my dad".  
As Ash runs off in to the forest and finds a stream. He sits down beside it and he starts to remember the death of his dad the late Silver (ace) Ketchum.

He remembers his dad winning the Jhoto league when Ash was only 3 years old. He remembers feeling proud for his dad, and it reminded Ash of how much his dad's death affected everyone close to the Ketchum family.

A loud buzzing disrupted Ash from his daydream and it was evident that the noise was coming closer and closer. Two girls came running through the woods and ran straight into Ash. The two 5 year old girls, one with brown hair in a ponytail and a Pokeball on her belt and the other with blond hair, tied in pigtails were in tears because of the Beedrill chasing them.

Before Ash had time to react, a swarm of angry Beedrill surrounded the 3 children and began to attack with Twinneedle. The children feared for their lives, when out of nowhere, a might roar was heard, followed by a powerful Icebeam. The move drove the Beedrill into different directions, allowing the children to escape. As they ran, Ash glanced behind him and saw a blue dog-like Pokémon dart off deep into the forest.

By the time they reached the clearing of the forest, by the camp, Ash and the two girls were breathless and weary. After a rest, they began to talk about what had just transpired. The two girls explained that they had accidently angered the Beedrill nest when they were foraging for berries after a practice battle. They thought the trees in the forest would mask them from the Beedrill and allow them to escape, but these Pokémon were well adapted to the forest and continued chasing them.

They got onto the topic of the Pokémon that saved them, as they had all seen it as they were running through the forest. The brown haired girl suggested it could be a Houndoom, but Ash quickly disproved this when he pointed out that Houndoom is a fire/dark type, and would therefore not be able to learn Icebeam. Also, this Pokémon was bright blue, not black. The children continued to discuss what Pokémon it could be until they heard the camp whistle, which meant it was lunch time. As they were walking back to the camp, they introduced themselves. The brown haired girl introduced herself as May and the blond haired girl as Domino. Ash found out that Domino lived in the same city as him, at the local orphanage, as she had lost both parents in a Team Rocket attack.

Ash, May and Domino hung out together for the rest of their time at the camp, and by the end of it, they were inseparable. As a parting gift, Ash gave May a red bandanna and Domino a headband. They promised to meet up again sometime, and call when they could.

Three years after the camp, Team Rocket launched a devastating attack on Pallet Town, in an almost successful attempt to steal Professor Oak's research. Thankfully, Kanto's police force was on hand to stop the villains, and although there was no extensive damage done to the laboratory itself, other parts of Pallet Town were badly damaged, such as the orphanage where Domino was staying and Delia's restaurant. When Ash found out about the damage done to the orphanage the next morning, he went to find out whether his friend was okay. However, when he got there, the orphanage had been reduced to rubble, and the only sign of Domino he could find was the headband he had given her at camp, snapped in half by a rock.

Ash later found out from his mum that Saffron city had also been attacked by Team Rocket's Pokémon and that May was in hospital, recovering from two broken legs and PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) which left her with a fear of Pokémon.

-Flashback end-

The Next Morning

Ash woke up and got dressed. He looked at the Clock and it read 8:00 Am. He decides to get some last minute training with Lilly and Koneko. After vigorous training, Lily reached level 16 and Koneko, level 20. Both Koneko and Lily learned Shadow Ball and Wish, with Koneko also learning Iron Tail and Extreme Speed, and Lily learning Future Sight and Fairy Wind.

Ash now felt like he was ready to take on Pewter City's Gym for the Rock Badge. He enters the Gym confidently and shouts "I'M ASH KECHUM FROM PALLET TOWN. I CHALLENGE THE GYM  
LEADER TO A GYM BATTLE."

This Is Read Of Fate Signing Out *Pow* Fate Is Hit With A Yellow Snowball ... Who Threw That! Then I See BlackLatios562 Laughing, As He Runs Off. 'Shall I Tell Him It's Just Food Colouring?' Black Latios Thinks…

My Sister is Off To University To Study Forensics So There Will Be A Bit Of A Delay With The Next Few Chapters As She Is My Spellcheck And Proofreader.


	5. Fated Reuion Part 1

Disclaimer: Reader of Fate does not own Pokémon. However, he does own this story plot and OC's.

Fated Reunion Part 1

"I CHALENGE THE GYM LEADER TO A GYM BATTLE." Ash shouts, from the doorway of the gym.

The gym lights turn on, with a loud clunk. The sudden light was blinding, and Ash had to cover his eyes. As Ash was adjusting to the light, he heard an authoritative, yet calm voice say "Step up to the field. The rule for this battle is simple, my 3 Pokémon, against everything you have!" Ash recognises the voice as Brock, the rock-type gym leader.

Ash readies himself for the battle, as the announcer says "Gym leader Brock, versus Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! TRAINERS. Send out your Pokémon!" Brock wasted no time. "Go Geodude" Brock shouted. "Lily! Battle stance!" Ash returned. Brock raised an eyebrow. He was curious. "A Ralts? I'm impressed, they're rare in Kanto- and it's shiny to boot. No joke kid; where did you find it?" Brock asked. Ash was in no mood to make small talk. "On Route 1" he said bluntly, followed by "we can talk after the battle."

"Hmph. Let's get this over then. Geodude, Use mud slap!" Brock commanded. Geodude threw some mud towards Ralts. "Lily! Dodge. Use future sight, then Shadow Ball on Geodude!" Geodude took the hit, but seemed unfazed.

The battle continued, but finally, with double team in effect, Ralts used Shadow Ball, then Metronome, activating Pink Hyperbeam. Geodude let out a weak growl, then collapsed to the ground.

"No! Geodude!" Brock gasped. He unhooked Geodude's pokéball from his belt and returned the fainted Pokémon. As Brock was choosing his next Pokémon, a bright light enveloped Ralts. "Wow, Lily is evolving!" Ash beamed. He had seen Kirlia's around before, but when the light dissipated, the Kirlia was different. It had blue horns and a gold dress. The shock on Brocks face was plain. "H-h-how did you get a princess Pokémon?!" he stuttered. Ash blinked. "A… princess Pokémon? My Lily is a princess?". Ash had heard of such a thing being possible, but h had never encountered a princess Pokémon before. Brock's silence to his questions made Ash realise that Brock was not going to satisfy his curiosity further.

After a few seconds of silence, Brock unclipped a pokéball from the belt around his waist. He smirked. "Go! ONIX!" Brock shouted. The force of the rock-snake slamming onto the battle field, made the whole gym tremble. Onix's cry was earsplitting. Under Brock's command, Onix used iron tail, slamming Ash's newly evolved Pokémon into a wall. "Lily! You can do this!" Ash encouraged. "Do your best! Use Metronome!" Metronome activated toxic, and hit Onix. Brock knew Kirlia was weak, and with one more iron tail, Ash's Pokémon fainted.

"Lily! Return!" Ash Says. "You did a great job. Koneko, Battle Stance" The pokéball hit the ground with a 'clunk' and a Purloin appeared. "Ok, Koneko! Use iron tail on Onix, then use assist!" Ash commanded. (This Is a de-sized Metronome) The assist meant the Purloin attacked with hydro cannon, which, coupled with the poison, KO'd the Onyx.

Brock was down to his last Pokémon. "Go! Ryhorn, use horn attack". Koneko was badly hurt, but seemed mostly un-fazed. "Ok, finish Purloin off with strength" Brock commanded. Ash looked grimly at the cat. "True form…. Iron tail" Ash mumbled. Koneko didn't think she would hear those words from her master for a long time, but reluctantly, she transformed.

As the shape of the Purloin disappeared, in its place, was mew. She giggled as she saw Brocks shocked and confused face. Brocks face barely flinched as mew delivered a devastating blow to Ryhorn with the iron tail. The walls shook as the Ryhorn was forced half an inch into the building structure. The gym was silent for what seemed like an eternity, until the shocked announcer blurted "Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and his Mew win!"

Brock numbly walked up to Ash and handed him the Boulder Badge. A change in the light inside the Gym made Ash look towards the window. He noticed a young girl, around 10 or 11 years old, wearing a black choker, which appeared to have a red flashing light, and a black, low-cut top. He couldn't make out the bottom half of what she was wearing, but what he could see was the top of a style of skirt which is known to be quite…..short. It was the type of skirt that would barely cover the panties. Ash wasn't so bothered by this interesting choice of attire, as he was captivated by the striking resemblance to Domino. Only older. This Domino looking girl had a mixture of old, and new bruises, and had a few minor cuts on her face, which were red, but scabbed over.

Ash hurriedly said good-bye to Brock and rushed outside, to the window where he saw the girl. By this time, the young girl was no-where to be seen, but, in her place was a radio tracer and a photograph. As Ash approached the window, he was able to make the photograph out more clearly. It was a photo of himself, May, and Domino at the end of summer camp. The three friends appeared happy, and in this photo, May and Domino were kissing Ash on the cheek. The appearance of this photo puzzled Ash. Only 4 copies existed. Ash had one, his mom had another, Domino had one, and May had the last copy.

On the back of the photograph, in neat, looped writing, which Ash recognised as handwriting unique to Domino's family was a note addressed to Ash. It read:

'Ash, I saw you battling the Rock Gym leader Brock. If you find this, then I urge you to leave the city quickly. Team Rocket kidnapped me when they attacked Pallet Town all those years ago. I am being forced to do Team Rocket's dirty work, and now I'm considered an elite member of their team. Now they want me to steal your Pokémon, I have been tracking you for a while, observing your movements and your battle style. Your Pokémon wouldn't have known I was following you, as my tracer has a built-in interference device that blocks your psychic Pokémon from being able to detect my presence. If you can't escape tonight, then feign sleep. I have left one of the remotes that Team Rocket use to track my choker. Please use this to find me and save me.

I can't escape this on my own. They have beaten and tortured me beyond belief. No doubt you noticed the bruises. At night they play recordings of the tortured souls begging for their lives as they ran from my house, only to be ruthlessly killed by shadow balls and hyper fangs from their Pokémon. I'm sorry Ash, I can't keep my promise to you. Please save me.'

Domino

Domino crouched behind a large tree close to the Gym. She watched cautiously as Ash approached the device and picture she had left on the ledge by the window. She watched as a red aura appeared around ash, which intensified and expanded as he read the note she had left. She saw the door of the Gym open and crouched down further. She heard Brock approach Ash, and slightly taken aback by the aura, asked what had happened.

Domino fought back tears as she heard Ash explain to Brock about the incident years ago, that resulted in Domino's apparent death. It was only a few short days before he was due to depart on his journey. Ash went on to explain that around the same time, May was attacked at the in Saffron City, and was left with deep psychological issues, including a severe form of PTSD which left her with a permanent fear of Pokémon. Just seeing a Pokémon would send May into a bout of psychosis, for which she now received intense therapy for. Upon hearing this, Domino had to cover her mouth to stifle a cry. She knew that something had happened to her old friend, but wasn't aware of the extent of the emotional trauma she had suffered. Domino remembered a conversation she'd had with May, where May had mentioned that she wanted to be the top coordinator around. Domino's heart sank at the thought that May's fear of Pokémon meant her dream would never come true.

Domino peeked around the tree, and saw Ash show Brock the note. Brock skimmed the note then told Ash to wait in the Pokecenter whilst he called Officer Jenny. This worried Domino, and as soon Ash and Brock left, she left the city, being careful to avoid the Gym and Pokecenter.

Later that night, Domino sat in a tree by Ash's room. It was starting to get dark, but as it was a warm night, Ash had his window open. The tree wasn't close enough to the house, so she couldn't hear the full conversation Ash, Brock and Officer Jenny were having. She could hear small snippets like "take down…Rocket", "risk your Pokémon" and "base of operations". Domino noticed that there was one less pokéball with Ash, and no sign of the Pokémon inside. She presumed that Ash had deposited the Pokémon somewhere. She reasoned that it was most likely a weak Pokémon.

The events of that night are best described in Domino's own words. Contained here is an extract from Domino's diary, that she writes discretely in her prison each night:

'I lurk in the darkness watching his every move. I need to do this. The only thought racing through my mind is 'steal that Pokémon'. I watch as Officer Jenny and Brock leave. Ash removes his Pokémon, one by one, from their Pokeballs to say good night to them, before heading to bed himself. A mew, obviously raised from its egg and a Kirlia, barely evolved, I saw its transformation when Ash battled Brock. I see the boy's face, I can only think of the boy I love. I can only think of Ash, I have warned him because Team Rocket want his Pokémon, and I must serve them. They are my captors.

I continue to watch as he places his Pokeballs on his bedside table and settles down to sleep. I make my move. I fished out the spare key from my pocket, which Ash gave to me as a present many years ago, and I creep in. No-one stirs. I silently maneuver my way through the house, room-by-room, with the same vague familiarity returning. I can see he has left his door open. Easy. All I have to do is reach my hand in and grab the Pokeball. But which one? Then I remember; Mew's Pokeball looks slightly different. Instead of being red and white, like a standard pokeball, it is pure red, with an indentation where the band would be, surrounded by a continuous thin, black line. I have heard Giovanni talk of such a ball, known as a Cherish Ball, but how Ash has acquired one is a mystery. I peek around his door and grab Mew's Pokeball.

I ran like I have never ran before, out of the house, through the forest and the field until I reach the Team Rocket Base. I take a breather before slowly approaching the guarded gates of the base. I anticipated what would happen next. As usual, whenever I return from a mission, I am stripped, disinfected and handed a plain cloth uniform, which I must wear until I am sent out on another mission. My arms and ankles are bound chains and I am frog marched to the cell which I now call home. I am forced to sit on the bed, whist the guards set up and play the recording of the massacre. I try to block it out the best I can. When the guards leave, the psychic handcuffs are loosened enough so that I have some mobility and movement. I take advantage of this, and keep this diary, which Team Rockets are not aware of. I hope that one day I will be saved. Before it's too late.'

Domino finished writing in her diary, when the recording of the massacre was drowned out by a loud commotion in the base. Shouting and thundering footsteps ricocheted through the tiny halls and the sound of explosions grew near. She could hear various member of Team Rocket barking commands at their Pokémon. Then, silence. She strained her ears, and faintly made out the sound of footsteps approaching her cell. She saw a shadow cast from outside her room, followed by three loud bangs on her cell door. The door creaked open, and a blinding light flooded the room. She shielded her eyes and, when she could see, he was standing there.

To be continued.


	6. Fated Reuion Part 2

Disclaimer: Reader of Fate does not own Pokémon. However, he does own the story plot and any original characters.

Fated Reunion Part 2

Ash, Officer Jenny and Brock sat in Ash's room. They were aware that Domino could be close by, so they were careful to keep their voices low. Ash sat cross-legged with his head hung as Officer Jenny explained the plan. In order to take down Team Rocket, Ash was to remove Mew from her Pokeball, and make her invisible, a few minutes after he 'went to sleep'. Then, he would leave his door ajar, and pretend to be asleep. She explained that this would be a huge risk to Ash's Pokémon, but it was a chance they needed to take. Brock and Officer Jenny would leave, and loop around the block and hide, and wait for Domino to show up. Once Domino leaves, they would follow her to discover the location of Team Rocket's base then call for back up. It was then that they would execute their rescue operation.

With the plan in place, Ash showed Officer Jenny, and Brock out, and shut his front door, careful to not deadbolt it. He went to his room, and after getting changed for bed, let out each of his Pokémon one by one and hugged them good night. This may be the last time he ever saw them if something went wrong. He turned his light off and climbed into bed, suddenly aware of a small, flashing light coming from a tree outside his widow. It must be Domino, he thought. When he could no longer see the light, he fumbled for the Cherish Ball and released Mew, and quietly explained to her that she needed to turn invisible, and hide. She nodded before fading away.

A short while later, he heard the door click. He heard Domino's light footsteps approach his room, and turned away from the door, so she didn't know he was awake. He heard her pick up one of the Pokeballs- hopefully the now empty Cherish Ball and leave. He waiting for another minute or so before getting dressed and rushing to find Officer Jenny. Ash saw Officer Jenny and Brock sprinting away.

Though Ash was tired, he followed after the two adults and a short while later, caught up. They had stopped near the clearing of a forest.

"Where is she?" Ash asked, between sharp breaths.

"I think that's the base of operations" Brock replied, indicating towards an abandoned warehouse, patrolled by guards. "We nearly lost her for a moment, but it seems she took a rest before heading to the base, so we were able to keep her in our sights".

Ash gazed over to Officer Jenny, who was quietly speaking into a radio, requesting back up. She made sure that no sirens were to be sounded, for fear or startling Team Rocket, and putting Domino in more danger.

Whist they waited for back up, Ash studied the abandoned warehouse. It stood maybe three floors tall, but, under the moonlight, he couldn't tell how long it was. There were two guards patrolling left to right and back again in front of the building, with Pokémon that Ash presumed were stolen. One guard stood by a booth that Ash guessed acted as an entrance and an exit. The building itself looked pretty old, with pieces of clapboard falling off. A few lights were visible coming from the inside of the building. Looking around, he noticed that the warehouse was in the middle of a large field, isolated from civilization.

Ash heard Officer Jenny's back up arrive, and after a nod, they all charged towards the building, their Pokeballs ready to release. The guards were startled but quickly commanded their Pokémon to attack.

"Ryhorn!" Brock shouted. "Charge through to the building and use horn attack followed by fury attack!". The Ryhorn let out a knowing cry and charged past Team Rocket, and drove his horn into the building. Following through with Brock's command, Ryhorn repeatedly rammed his main horn into the building's wall.

"Voltorb! Use sonic boom with thunderbolt on the hole Ryhorn made and destroy the wall!" one of Officer Jenny's back-up's commanded. He threw the pokéball and the voltorb rushed to the building. One of team Rocket's thugs noticed the Pokémon trying to break in and sent out a pidgeotto. Ash quickly intervened.

"Koneko! Appear!" Ash commanded. The mew became visible and challenged the pidgeotto. Without instruction from its master, the Mew charged at the pidgeotto and used Metronome, which unleased a powerful hyper beam on the bird-type Pokémon. The pidgeotto let out a short cry before collapsing to the ground. The grunt returned his Pokémon to its ball and scurried off. Before Ash had chance to call Mew back, a deafening 'boom' echoed through the field. An exhausted looking Ryhorn and voltorb backed away as the dust cleared to reveal a large hole.

Officer Jenny ran to Ash. "Ash! You need to get into that building and find Domino." Officer Jenny commanded. "We will distract them whilst you sneak in. Good luck." And with that, Jenny ran off to help fight the ever growing band of Team Rocket thugs and elites.

Ash ducked low and ran around the outskirts of the field, careful not to draw any attention to himself, and noticed a metal door that had been left ajar. He decided that was a safer entrance than the hole Ryhorn and Voltorb made, as there were no Team Rocket members around this door. He glanced back at the battle that was taking place before sprinting to the door. He peeked his head in, and it was pitch black, with the exception of the red warning light. He had no idea where he was, or how far away Domino was, but he knew she was being kept in a prison type area.

Ash squinted his eyes and saw a sign affixed to the wall. When the warning light briefly illuminated the lettering on the sign, he saw an arrow pointing east with the label 'HOLDING CELLS'. He presumed this is where Domino was. He was still crouched as he slowly made his way along the corridor, careful not to make too much noise. The place seemed abandoned now, but he wanted to be careful. The corridor slit. He could either go straight on, or go left. Without any signs, he was clueless but decided he should continue going straight.

After what seemed like hours, he saw what appeared to be holding cells, and light, in the distance. The light must be back up generators, he thought, as he was sure the blast wiped out the main power. Ash froze as he saw Team Rocket members running towards him. He slipped into the shadows and held his breath. Moments later, four guys ran past him, down the corridor where he came from.

Certain that there was no-one around now, Ash sprinted to the cells.

Domino

Domino rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe it. He really came for her after she stole his Pokémon? She studied his face. It was hard, emotionless, and battle-worn. He had streaks of blood and dirt on his face.

"We don't have much time" he said, offering a hand to help her up. She took his hand and was pulled to her feet. Without warning, he embraced her in a hug.

"Hold tight and shut your eyes" he warned. Domino did as he said and before she knew it, she was outside, in the clearing of the forest by the field.

"W-what happened?" Domino stuttered, looking around.

"My Mew can use teleport, and can teleport a number of people, provided she has seen the place before" Ash explained. "My Kirlia can also use teleport, but she's recovering right now from the gym battle".

Domino glanced towards the fighting. She saw people who had held her captive be ruthlessly beaten by who she believed to be the elites of the police force. She felt her eyes become heavy. All of this commotion must have worn her out. Then, nothing.

Flashback dream

"Hey Ash! Look at this lake isn't it pretty?" Domino giggled to Ash, who was sitting under a tree. Ash nodded and smiled at Domino and May, who were busy picking up and examining various seashells and rocks by the lake.

"Ash! Come here!" May called. Ash got up and wandered over to his friends.

"Hmm? What is it?" he asked.

"We think we should all take one of the rocks and keep it for good luck!" Domino beamed. Ash smiled and each of them went about finding a rock they liked.

When the sun began to set, they headed back to camp for dinner, laughing the whole way and making up wild stories about their newly acquired rocks.

Ash sat by Domino's bedside, watching all the machines around her. She opened her eyes and looked towards Ash. Domino tried to talk to Ash but the mask over her faced turned her voice into a muffle. Ash removed the mask from her face and sat back down.

"It's been two weeks since we rescued you" Ash said. "Officer Jenny managed to arrest some of the Team Rocket members but the leader is gone. We sound some Pokémon too, but there's something…. weird about them". Ash paused. "The doctor's said you'll make a full recovery."

Domino nodded. She looked around then back at Ash. "What was weird about the Pokémon?"

Ash shrugged. "Professor Oak said he would explain another time". Domino and Ash were silent for a while, until the sound of the curtain being pulled back startled them. Standing there, was May.

The three friends talked for a while, with May updating them on how her therapy and education was going. It seemed like May was slowly getting over her fear of Pokémon, but there was a long way to go yet. She was able to look at a Pokémon through glass, but was easily frightened when they moved, or if there was no protective barrier between her and the Pokémon. May also explained that Oak had a Pokémon waiting for her. For whenever she was ready.

After May left, Prof. Oak dropped by. He had a bag with him, and was grinning ear to ear.

"Domino! I'm so glad you're awake. What an adventure you've been on already." Oak sat down and produced a pokéball. "We found some very interesting Pokémon in the base, unlike any with seen before. We aren't sure whether they are mutated Pokémon, or just different species. We are carrying out some tests to see just what they are". Oak shuffled in his seat. "Er, one of the Pokémon isn't responding very well though, and I thought it would be perfect for you Domino". Oak stood up and put the Pokémon on the bedside table. The Professor looked at each of the children.

"We have called them Delta Species, and this one is very special".


	7. An

Unfortunately I won't be able to upload new chapters till late December sorry peps


End file.
